


Never Miss Twice

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Romance, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stymied in his attempts at assassinating his beloved on the field, Spy visits Heavy after hours to prove how true his aim is.</p><p>(Any depictions of blood, death, or violence are kept in a combat context, and are not part of the sexual content of this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Miss Twice

Quiet, furtive footsteps padded carefully across gravel, muffled with rubber and a perfectly calculated distribution of weight. The air quivered with the passing of a slim form coated in bent light and super-science, approaching as fast as he dared, chasing his quarry into the breach.

"Come along, now, Doktor!" the RED Heavy called, flashing a smile to the man behind him as he spun up his minigun. From around the corner, he could hear the approach of a group of BLUs, and the whooping hollers of their Demoman in particular. He was going to need a charge to get through the approaching explosions.

"Jawohl!" Medic called, trotting just over a rise in the rocky land, returning from helping clear out some enemies behind their lines. His ubercharge was nearly full, making the medipack strapped to his back buzz with electric potential. He crested the hill and began to make his descent, passing by a small alcove in the rock wall behind which Heavy was taking cover.

He was stopped short by a hand snatching hold of the belt of his y-strap, tugging him into the alcove with force. A full body's weight slammed him chest-first into the rock, knocking the air from his lungs before he could scream. Cold steel pushed through fabric and flesh, piercing him above where the medipack sat and slipping between vertebrae. With practiced precision, the BLU Spy held the doctor in place with his body, clutching him tight as his blade split Medic's spinal cord. He jerked the knife, ensuring it would sever, and ripped it free, and with it, Medic's life. He fell to the ground in a heavy heap once Spy had released him, chuckling as he flipped the balisong closed.

Slipping a gloved hand into his jacket, Spy snatched his disguise kit from his inside breast pocket and flipped it open, selecting his RED Medic disguise. As he tucked it away, blue light shivered over him, his hologram settling into place. The illusion of a syringe gun materialized in his hands, and with a smirk, Spy trotted out of the alcove and after Heavy, clearing his throat to put on his best high-pitched, giddy German accent. "Ready!"

"Doktor, what took you so long?" Heavy asked as his teammate skidded to a halt behind him. "BLU Demoman and Soldier are coming from around ridge, and I have seen blue laser dot on rocks, so path is watched by Sniper. Is good choke point here. Engineer and Pyro are watching other route in, Demoman should be laying traps, and Spy is behind lines to sap teleporters and cover Scout when he makes run for intelligence. Soldier is in respawn, and should be back soon, but is no time to wait. How is ubercharge?"

"I am fully charged, mein Freund! Let us go and get them!" Spy replied with a grin he felt sufficiently Medic in toothy menace.

"Da!" Heavy smiled, adjusting his stance and turning to the path ahead. "Charge me, Doktor!" he called, beginning his trudge toward the edge of cover.

Steel clicked as Spy's knife swung open, bringing it to bear as he followed. This was going entirely too well.

Which is why an errant bomb rolled just close enough to make Heavy flinch and duck to the side, the arc of Spy's knife swinging true, but with no body in which to find purchase. Heavy heard the tell-tale sound of the rogue's disguise kit shorting out, and turning, he grinned wildly at the sight of his enemy left surprised, furious, and ultimately lost. He swung a mighty paw backward, letting Sascha's butt-end hit the gravel as he spun with the motion. His backfist slammed hard into Spy's side, crumpling him against the rock face with a single blow. The rogue coughed up red as shattered ribs pierced his lungs.

"Tiny man," Heavy teased, kneeling to look Spy in the face, bringing that same hand down to tilt his chin up and force him to meet his eyes. His victorious grin melted into something softer, something devoid of malice, but still tinted with shades of mirth. "You missed me."

Spy's lip curled into a smirk, his breath coming in thick, wet heaves. He made no move to fight, no move to run. He was dying quickly, so instead, he let himself drown not just in blood but in Heavy's smile. The giant's eyes held a warm fondness in their cool blue tones, and those thin lips curled away from his teeth made him want to purse his own.

As Heavy's thumb began to brush at the edge of his jaw, running small, gentle circles just below his ear, Spy felt darkness begin to flood his vision. His chest burned, and he could feel that rising panic that came with suffocation and blood loss begin to swim through his mind. He leaned into the touch, trying to keep his eyelids open, trying to hold Heavy's gaze, smiling softly as he grew cold. "Spokojnoj Nochi."

"Poka," Heavy replied, a soft sigh as Spy went limp, dead. His giant hand slid to close the rogue's eyes. Explosions pelted the rock he sheltered behind, sending pebbles and debris flying to pelt him and ding loudly off of Sascha's drum. The other BLUs approached rapidly. With a sigh, he hefted himself up, lifting Sascha and spinning her barrels. Time to go kill some cowards.

 

*

 

A chill wind blew through the open windows to Heavy's quarters. Night had fallen, bringing cold and darkness to the vast desert wastes, and long shadows to the interior of the giant's moon-lit room. He treasured the cool air, otherwise never comfortable sleeping in the sun-baked base with its cloyingly warm wooden walls.

His flak vest sat draped over his foot locker, same as his bandolier, freshly refilled with new rounds. Grabbing his left sleeve, the giant tugged his shirt, a fresh one donned post-shower, over his head and off, setting it over the back of his desk's chair. The breeze curling through his open window bathed his torso anew in a comfortable chill, tugging playfully at the soft, thick hair that coated his shoulders and provoking a small shiver. He stretched, trying to chase out the aches in his sore muscles. His day was long, carrying a gun that weighed more than most people, hefted to one side and forcing him to slouch and cock out one hip, and it saw knots and phantom weight added to the giant's broad shoulders and back. He admired the flex of one bicep in the silver light before returning to undressing. Working at his belt buckle, he almost missed the familiar sound of a cloak dropping just inside his window. A smile crept over his lips, and once his belt was free of his trousers, he opened his fly and bent over to push them down over his hips and legs, letting them pool on the floor around his bare feet.

Pressure against his backside brought a laugh from Heavy's chest, slim arms wrapping around his middle, hands hurriedly shedding gloves to tease through the hair along his chest and belly with furtive, eager, reverent touches. A thin body pressed against him, and he felt stubble scratching his spine as warm lips pressed to his skin in quick, feather-light kisses.

"I had wondered how long it would take you once I'd started undressing," Heavy rumbled in his native tongue, rubbing his bottom against Spy's groin with a chuckle.

"Your body is a siren's song to me. There is no way I can be held at bay for long," came Spy's reply, Russian sliding off of his tongue in cool, slick tones. He sighed and returned the gesture, grinding against the giant's backside and pressing his growing erection into him.

"Short of tying you up." Heavy stood, turning to hold Spy, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and dwarfing him easily. He dipped his head, tilting the rogue's chin up with one gentle hand, bringing their lips just short of contact. "Of course I fear you would enjoy that far too much, my love."

Spy chuckled, letting one hand wander back to Heavy's chest to pet at him, the other wrapped tightly around his waist, barely reaching his back. "I would much rather do the tying, my great bear. I think you have already dominated me enough for one day." He closed the distance between them, capturing the giant's lips in a soft kiss, their eyes fluttering closed as lips moved together.

Silence fell between them, leaving just the sound of their breathing to fill the small room. Spy kissed with a tenderness that harkened somewhere between fear, awe, and utmost reverence. He treated Heavy as something delicate, yet just as much as an object of worship, a mighty force able to destroy him should he ever deign to disrespect him, but one he could never bring himself to want to cross. His thin hand left Heavy's chest, caressing the line of his wide, strong jaw, his stubble scratching across the rogue's palm and fingers.

When they parted, their eyes met, hearts speeding anew in the heady haze of their mutual adoration. Small, fond smiles returned to both men's lips.

"You're speaking of the battle?" Heavy's laugh was low, thrumming through both of their bodies as they pressed close. "I will admit I was very surprised. Your assassination of Medic was flawless. I had no idea it was you until I heard your disguise kit drop and felt the breeze of your strike. I cannot believe you missed!"

Spy pouted. He had to bring it up. "You were thrown about by the haphazard trigger discipline of my team's drunken Scotsman. If he had remembered our strategy, he wouldn't have been peppering the field with bombs like an amateur." He led Heavy over to the bed, ushering the giant onto it and finally deigning to disrobe and match his lover, who quickly shimmied out of his underwear. Before discarding his jacket, Spy made sure to withdraw the tube of lubricant he'd brought in his breast pocket.

"It is not like you to miss," Heavy teased, a grin crossing his lips. "But it is like you to blame your teammates for your mistakes. I was worried you weren't the Spy I knew and loved for a moment." He reached out and took hold of his lover, pulling him onto the bed and on top of himself, hands searching the smaller man's body to take it all in, every expanse of soft skin, every scar, every soft, dark hair, all bared for his touch.

"You--" Spy fumed, a smirk crossing his face. Heavy could be such a shit when he wanted to. Settling between the giant's thighs, Spy lifted Heavy's legs by the backs of his knees, exposing him. He rubbed himself against his lover's entrance, watching him hitch a small breath at the sensation. He wasn't ready yet, but soon enough, he'd have him slick and speared on his length, soft sounds emerging from his titanic form. "You tease. I shall have you know that I always find my mark, my dear. If I can sink my knife into the rest of your team expertly, then so too shall I stab you before the end of this day."

Heavy chuckled, licking his lips. "Are you sure you will not miss this thrust, as well?"

Spy reached for the lube, biting at his own lip and looking down at Heavy through hooded eyes. "I do not miss twice."

**Author's Note:**

> requested by tumblr user darkdogdays


End file.
